Koi Baku
by Jonouchi Katsuya
Summary: Ryou and Jonouchi live happily in their own apartment. Unfortunately, Ryou is still being haunted.  batteryshipping


_I am in a nondescript, profoundly dark place, trying to look around me but my eyelids are impossibly heavy. I realize, quite abruptly, that I lost, some time ago, control of my entire body. I feel, I am alone. Lonely. Incredibly lonely. My hands twitch. My fingers flex and bend in awkward angles, my wrists twist and I gradually become aware that my body is moving against my will, I am completely powerless. I can't not stop myself from-_

Ryou woke up suddenly, palms sweaty, heart and mind racing with a hazy sense of urgency. It took him a few seconds, staring into space trying to organize his thoughts, before he saw Jonouchi's face and loving brown eyes watching over him, before he felt the warmth of his lover's large hands on his shoulders.

"I guess I was having another one," Ryou laughed off, smiling at Jonouchi, the man who had become his loving boyfriend a couple years after high school. Truth be told, Ryou never would have imagined Jonouchi discreetly pulling him aside that fateful day to let him know that he had romantic feelings for him.

"Yep. 'Nother nightmare. And now it's time for you to get ready for work." Jonouchi kissed Ryou's nose, "Breakfast?"

"Since when do I not want breakfast?" Ryou said playfully as he sat up towards a crouching Jou. As usual, Ryou's bathrobe was inside out to promote dreams of his loved ones. Not that it worked, but, it was still worth a try.

"Hee hee. I know. Just making sure you're my same ol' Ryou. You were having yourself quite the toss." Jonouchi walked just out the door, then poked his head back in to ask, "Was it about something different? Or is it one of your typical?"

Ryou just shewed him off. "I promise you, I'm perfectly fine. You don't need to worry." Jou gave him a worn but still warm smile before leaving the bedroom for the kitchen, leaving Ryou alone to fold the futon, air the comforter over the balcony railing and tend to his personal hygiene.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Jou rinsed the rice a couple of times, set it in the rice cooker and carefully placed two eggs in a small pot of boiling water. The transparent bubbles around them took the blond's mind some place else. Spacing out while cooking wasn't the best idea, but somehow he managed to never ruin breakfast. When he finally looked up from the boiling eggs, he saw Ryou snuggled up in his bathrobe, his hair wet and in disarray.

"Hey," Jou smiled warmly. "Feel good?"

Ryou scuffed his feet a bit as he walked towards the pot to check on what Jonouchi was making. He looked up at Jonouchi, hand partially over mouth, as if he were about to laugh. "I think you may have over-boiled these a bit."

Jonouchi looked down at the eggs and noticed how badly they were cracking up. Ryou had politely understated the extensiveness. "Th- they look alright to me," deadpanned Jonouchi.

Ryou stared at him with those expecting eyes that could see right through him without fail. "Okay, okay you caught me. I was spacing off," he giggled, scratching the back of his head.

Ryou took a step closer to Jonouchi. Expression unchanging. "Woah. Umm... I'm sorry." Ryou giggled then wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, pulling him down into a light kiss.

"I love you so much, Jou."

"I love you too."

After unplugging the rice cooker, Jonouchi brought it to the table in the main room. In the room shelving covered the walls. On them were spices, pantry items, on one special shelf with nothing else on it, in proud display was a special tea ceremony set that had been passed down to Ryou.

There entire apartment had become a neat and orderly kitchen.

In the recent months they have discussed moving away from Japan to be able to have the big kitchen like westerners. Though western culture was admired by both, they often took comfort in things classically Japanese. The table they knelt at, the neighboring Shinto Shirnes that could be found no where else, the festivals, the unique holidays, as well as the language they have grown up with that wasn't spoken widely in any other part of the world, was something they took some pride in. Moving away was only an idea. An idea that would never turn to actuality. Just fun to talk about sometimes.

Ryou set two bowls on the table. Jonouchi waited respectfully for Ryou to fill both bowls of rice. He noticed how Ryou's hands quivered when filling the second bowl. Ryou slid the bowl of rice to one end of the table where an pillow was neatly set, everything perfectly arranged. He stared at it half expecting the chopsticks to start floating and the rice to disappear before his eyes. It never did. It was always still. After five minutes, Jonouchi declared to himself that it was time to interrupt Ryou's ritual stare down with the bowl of rice.

"Ryou?" Jonouchi wanted to laugh when Ryou looked startled at the mention of his name. Ryou just stared at Jonouchi with his large brown eyes, waiting for Jonouchi to say what he was going to say. Jonouchi had almost forgotten what he was going to say. "Oh- um, I don't think the restless spirit would mind if we starting eating, right?"

"I suppose he wouldn't mind," Ryou said bashfully. Ryou picked up the bowl and quickly began to shovel rice into his mouth. The near viciousness by which Ryou attacked his food was in direct contrast to his everyday nature. He was calm, humble, sweet, polite- but when eating... Even Jonouchi found himself surprised despite living with the man for two years and being friends with him for even longer. By the time Ryou finished, Jonouchi had only gone through half of his bowl.

Ryou looked at his watch. He narrowed his eyes at it, not wanting to believe the hour. "It looks like it is time to leave I'm afraid." Ryou frowned, as he was hoping for seconds on breakfast.

Jonouchi set his bowl down and set his chopsticks down on top of it. He looked at his own watch. "Ah, geez, you're right. We gotta get going."

They never managed to eat the crap that Jonouchi cooked.

''''''''

When Ryou walked into his office, he quickly scanned over his room to make sure everything was in place. The corner desk was rightfully in the corner. His degree hung proudly on the wall, along with his other achievements. He waved his finger over the top of one of the frames to assure that it was not only level but dust free. Then he moved to what was actually on his desk. The cup with pens was facing the opposite direction most normal people would keep it, but this assured him that no one had been in his office since he had left it the night before. Least... no one with a corporeal body. He picked up the framed picture of his father, mother, older sister, and very young self self.

"Hello big sister. How are you today? Are you having a good morning?" he whispered. He looked over his shoulder. Someone was waiting outside his door. A sickness in his stomach boiled - someone was rude enough to intrude on his personal time. The only time that was really his. He made sure to take a deep breath before setting the picture perfectly down on his desk in the exact same position it was in before. Gently, his finger nudged the stand the centimeter over it required to make sure of this exact positioning. "I'm sorry big sister. It seems that our time has been cut unexpectedly short."

An impatient knock nearly interrupted this. Ryou took another calming breath to make sure he didn't bite their head off. _They probably don't even know what it is like to lose someone_, he reassured himself.

He opened the door. It was Hayashi Ami. She had been working there as long as he had. Which wasn't as long as it felt.

"I'm sorry if I was interrupting but you have a patient waiting. She is here a few minutes early but she wanted me to ask you if you would be alright with seeing her early."

Ryou felt uneasy but managed to put on a good facade of happiness. "Yes, Sure."

She turned and started to walk away, but looked back before entering the waiting room to retrieve the young girl he was supposed to be seeing. When she looked back he felt his heart jump. Not with feelings of love, but fear. She seemed off.

Everything seemed so off. But none of it was.

Only about three minutes into the appointment, the girl was in tears over her dog. She spoke of the entire world being out to get her. He tried to make his body language appropriate. His body hunched over, his elbows on his knees, his head nodding. "Can you tell me a happy memory you had with Lady?"

The girl nodded. As she spoke, his mind lapsed into itself. Those eyes were staring at him. The girl's hair grew white and fluffy. She looked like him now. A familiar devious smile, the smile that haunted his nightmares appeared on her face. His heart fluttered, mouth dry as he tried to swallow.

"Is there anything wrong?" the evil voice spoke.

"Mr. Bakura! Mr. Bakura!"

Hands were slapping him lightly. He immediately became aware of his present orientation. On the floor. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear up his blurred vision. It was Ami but he had to question it to be sure. "Ami?"

"Oh, I have an ambulance coming to check to make sure you are alright. When I came in here you were passed out and clearly having a fright! I was so scared!"

Ryou lifted himself onto his elbows. " you should lay back down!"

"I-I'm fine. I swear." Ryou tried to be convincing. "I-It was just a nightmare is all. I don't think I need a doctor. Thank you for the thought."

Ryou got to his feet, Ami bracing him. "Ryou, please at least wait until a paramedic has had a look at you? It would be quite rude for them to get here and find that you have left the building already."

Ryou nodded.

'''''

Just as he thought, nothing was physically wrong with him. The paramedics simply suggested that he makes sure to drink enough water and get plenty of rest; something his nightmares had been preventing for half his life.

His feet felt heavy on the stairs. He wanted to just go back to work. Sleep would only result in another nightmare. Maybe he would be lucky enough not to remember. The day itself was still young. Only 8am. When Ryou reached the door to his apartment, he fumbled with the keys. He thought about not even entering. Just turning around and going out for ice cream or something.

However, Jonouchi's face popped into his head. What if he found out he was sent home and he didn't spend at least part of that day in bed? Though Jonouchi himself would never be caught dead being sick, when Ryou is sick it's all about being a loving boyfriend. To deny Jonouchi of this special time of taking care of his lover would be offensive to say the least.

Ryou entered the apartment and slipped off his shoes in one fluid movement. He flopped on the small, uncomfortable couch. There were people to see, people to listen to, people to help, and here he was doing nothing about it because of his own problems. Why had he passed out? He had certainly slept last night. There should have been no reason. No more racking his brain. Eyes suddenly fixated on the fridge, his body followed. Fridge raiding: what every troubled person turns to. Fill the body with food, fill the void that isn't working on something more productive.

He put some left overs from last night's dinner into a bowl and microwaved it.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ryou caught a glimpse of his collection of koi figurines. Something didn't look right from where he stood. Slowly, he felt himself drawn to it. Facing the wrong way. Could Jonouchi be playing a trick on him? Ryou frantically switching them all back to the way he had positioned them.

The microwave beeped causing Ryou to jump and put his hand over his heart. He let out his breath and looked around to see if anyone was around.

Ryou reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He quickly texted Jonouchi. _Did you move my koi figurines?_ Ryou twiddled his fingers. He looked over at the microwave. His eyes focused on it for a few moments before pulling out his hot meal. Unfortunately, he of all people, lost his appetite. He left it on the counter. Tapped his foot. Twiddled his fingers once more while looking around the apartment from his stance in the kitchen. Jonouchi... just text me back already, Ryou thought. At that moment, his cell phone buzzed. Quickly, he flipped it open.

_Y would I do that? ~ Jou_

Ryou's eyes widened. Someone or rather something, an evil spirit, was in his home.

Ryou crouched down, opened the cabinet, and pulled out a frying pan. Classic weapon. Good for all occasions. Except this one. He put the frying pan down and rubbed is eyes. _What am I thinking? You don't go after something non-corporeal with something that..._

Ryou went to his special drawer of charms. He frantically began to pull an array of of things out. A cross, a pentagram, a necklace of garlic, onyx ring, star of David, and most importantly his best weapon against evil. Paper pom poms. Ryou placed the necklaces around his neck one by one at a hurried pace. Then he placed the onyx ring on his index finger. His eyes went to the sacred pom poms. He took a deep breath before holding them firmly in each hand. _Evil entities do not like the sound of rustling paper_, he reassured himself.

His eyes widened as he heard the sound of footsteps. He began to shake the paper pom poms. Ryou tried to calm down his breathing and make it center. He focused on the joyful life he wanted with Jonouchi and how he wish the evil spirit would just leave him to be happy. He envisioned his life without suffering in his mind, shaking the pom poms as he walked between rooms.

When he made his way back to the living room, there was Jonouchi. Jonouchi looked at his boyfriend not with a face that found this display humorous like most of the public would. He stood utterly still for what seemed to be a long moment. Under other circumstances Jonouchi would have laughed at Ryou. He looked silly with all those charms hanging around his neck, draped over a smartly worn suit. But what stopped him was the fear in Ryou's eyes. They looked so wild. He also saw a softening of the fear once his presence started to sink in.

Jonouchi ran to Ryou and embraced him tightly, taking in the scent of his hair. "Ryou, I'm so sorry! I tried to text you over and over to tell you that I actually did move them this morning when I was cleaning the kitchen."

Ryou blinked trying to take it all in. Was he safe? Jonouchi kissed Ryou on the cheek then pulled back from the hug. He looked into Ryou's eyes that were filling up with tears. "So, we are safe? The spirit wasn't really here?" he said, half not believing the words.

Jonouchi shook his head. "No. And you are safe." Jonouchi stroked his hair gently. "And even if he did..." Jonouchi paused trying to make sure it would come out right, "I would protect you. No way would he ever hurt you again." Jonouchi released Ryou.

Ryou looked down. He knew Jonouchi couldn't really protect him and one day, the spirit would come to possess him and that the charms may not be enough to subdue the evil spirit. He knew he was being watched. He could feel his evil presence so strongly creeping up on him. Regaining his life from the fear he felt.

He then looked up at Jonouchi. Sweet look of concern, made him feel loved. strength was supporting him fully as he wilted in Jonouchi's arms. He wished he didn't believe these things. Wished for the existence of evil to be defeated by Jonouchi's love.

And for him to be free.

Infinitely.

**A/N: Hope you liked this. I really struggled on those last two sentences. **

**I made sure to pack a lot of Japanese superstition into this fic. And really just superstition in general. I really hope you guys got that! It took a lot of research to find these little tidbits to put into my fic.**


End file.
